1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering structures and more particularly pertains to a remote control flexible envelope for enclosing and protecting a remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,459; 4,836,256; 4,768,230; 4,762,227; 4,733,776; and 4,703,160.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a remote control flexible envelope for enclosing and protecting a remote control which includes a transparent envelope having at least one closing web permitting entrance of the remote control thereinto, and a plurality of gripper pads secured to the envelope to preclude a slipping of the device from a support surface.
In these respects, the remote control flexible envelope according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing and protecting a remote control.